Traditionally, payment cards (such as credit or debit cards) provide a single function—access to a payment account associated with the payment card. More recently, integrated circuit (IC) cards have been introduced which allow payment cards to be provided which have microprocessors and memories thereon, providing an ability to store information about multiple payment accounts on the payment card (which may include an “EMV” chip to store the account information; as is well known, EMV is a widely used standard for payment card account transactions). It would be desirable to provide an improved and cost-effective user interface to facilitate using a single payment card to selectively access more than one account.